Made to Order
by HecateA
Summary: Madam Malkin wasn't sure what to expect from this secretive customer, and Ginny isn't sure if this secret can be kept. Oneshot.


**Author's Note: **I've been chewing on this headcanon for a while now; so enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **The following characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and this story derives from her original works, storylines, and world. Please do not sue me, I can barely pay tuition.

**Hogwarts: **Game and Spots, Tabletop Games, Dice Games—Write about taking a risk.

**Warnings: **NA

* * *

**Individual Challenge(s):** Gryffindor MC (x5); Ravenclaw MC; Trio of Silver; Seeds; Times to Come; Old Shoes; Themes and Things A (Love); Themes and Things B (Joy); Rian-Russo Inversion; Short Jog; Yellow Ribbon; Yellow Ribbon Redux

**Word Count: **1420

* * *

**Made to Order**

It wasn't in Madelinka's habits to keep the shop open after hours, but the letter she'd received had been penned by a particularly convincing author and, truth be told, the extra Galleons promised were quite nice. Rebuilding after the war had been difficult, after all, and her little shop wasn't what it had once been.

So Madelinka Malkin closed the shop at her usual time but circled back to the shop after grabbing a quick bite to eat down the street. She occupied herself with the columns of numbers in her books, gave the showroom floor an extra sweeping, triple-checked her fabric orders, and hemmed a few other dress robes that she was sure the Minister would want sooner rather than later. As the poor man's first term as Minister was coming to an end, he had enough to worry about…

The little bell on her doorway rung and Madelinka bounced to her feet as the party of six entered. Madelinka's eyes swept over a short stub of a woman with red curls pinned back, who she automatically recognized as Molly Weasley—they'd gone to school together. She also recognized George Weasley who she'd sat next to at Diagon Alley Merchant Coalition meetings, and Hermione Granger whose brown eyes and corkscrew curls had featured prominently in the press. With them was a lanky man with dirt on his cheek and another with long blonde hair that tickled her waist. They were all gravitating around another woman wearing an asymmetrical belted coat with the hood pulled up.

"Hello. I'm Hermione, we were in touch…"

"Of course," Madelinka said approaching. She held out her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Quite the group you have here today."

"Narrowing down was hard," the hooded woman said, throwing back her hood. Madelinka's eyes popped as she recognized Ginny Weasley. It was hard to tell what the young woman was gossipped about more: her family name, her Quidditch prowess, or her relationship to Harry Potter; a well-known phenomenon that spent very little time in the public eye. _The Prophet _watered at the mouth whenever it got a snippet, a photograph, a hint of their relationship.

"Ginny," Hermione sighed.

"Your charmwork was beautiful, but I really don't want to hide and do this as somebody other than myself," Ginny said. "Besides, we came here because we trust her."

"Madam Malkin is good people," George nodded, ruffling his little sister's hair.

"Okay," Molly Weasley said, patting Ginny's arm. "Ginny knows best how to handle this. Merlin knows that she and Harry have done an admirable job dodging attention; now is not the time that I will start questioning their methods."

Ginny smiled and turned back to Madam Malkin.

"I need two things, one of which is utmost confidentiality," Ginny said gravely.

"I… I do believe I can provide this," Madelinka frowned. "Although I do hope you realize that if another group of people were to make these requests, I would very much suspect a crime."

The tall boy—whom she now recognized as Neville Longbottom, goodness had he grown—was the first to burst out laughing at that.

"I suppose it's nice to reap the benefits from saving the Wizarding World," Hermione grinned slyly. "Speaking of which, Ginny why don't you just tell Madam Malkin why we're here?"

Madelinka couldn't help but feel smug that she had melted through her hesitancy.

Ginny smiled again, "Right. The second thing we need is a wedding dress."

Madelinka's eyes widened.

"Ah! Well, congratulations, I suppose! I did not know that you were engaged, Ms. Weasley…"

"Good," Ginny said. "We aim to keep it this way. Harry and I want one nice thing that doesn't dissolve into a media carnival."

"You've always been so bold in your dreams," the blonde, Madelinka thought her name may have been Luna, hummed admiringly. Neville snickered.

"We will have this quiet wedding," Ginny said insistently. She turned back to Madelinka. "You see now why confidentiality is so central…"

"Of course," Madelinka nodded. "I must tell you, however, my selection of wedding gowns is not as extensive as what you would find at other boutiques on Diagon Alley…"

"Maybe," Ginny hummed. "But you, Madam Malkin, have been around for over forty years. You've dressed hundreds of witches and wizards straightforwardly, without any drama. I know that you've helped my family get all the Hogwarts robes that we've needed throughout the years. To be quite honest, I just like you more."

Madelinka smiled.

"Well, if I had known the occasion, I would have chilled a bottle of Madam Rosmerta's finest—I do have some butterbeers in the back…"

She flicked the wand and a few bottles and glasses came through to the showroom.

"This will do for refreshments I suppose," she said. "Why doesn't this entourage grab a seat while you and I go look in the back to see what you like, Ms. Weasley?"

Ginny smiled and nodded. She passed her bag along to her Mum and kissed her hair before following Madam Malkin to the back.

* * *

It was the first fitting, and Ginny smiled when she saw the garment hanging in the changing room.

"Merlin…" Ginny said. She reached out and stopped herself.

"Go on, then," Madelinka said, smiling at the effect her handiwork had. "It's yours. And yours alone. Nobody's seen it—I've been extra careful. I've kept it in a garment bag stitched with a concealment charm, I went to pick up the materials myself so they don't have a paper trail, I've only worked on it in the back of the shop..."

"Gosh," Ginny sighed. She gathered her hair up. "I want to try it on!"

"Well good news love, that's what you're here for," Madelinka said. "You'll need my help buttoning up the back, but go on then…"

Of course, there was crying. Madelinka had expected it (_hoped _for it even) but it still brought a smile to her lips. She was also incredibly proud.

The top of the wedding dress had long sleeves and cut-outs at the ribs and the collar, which gave it some of the spunk Madelinka sensed in Ginny that a princess dress wouldn't have done justice to at all. The skirt was made up of layers upon layers of golden tulle, belted at the waist with a strip of white lace. A beaded Snitch had been tucked into the folds of the skirt and made its way across the skirt quietly—difficult to spot. It had been Ginny's idea, she'd called it an Easter egg for her future husband. Madelinka had even been able to work in pockets, to the bride's request.

"Oh, Ginny," Molly said dabbing at her eyes.

Ginny ran her hands against her skirt, looking at herself in the mirror again with a grin.

"Look," she said. She flicked her wrist, and the spells in the skirt shortened it and pinned it up to give it a cool asymmetrical cut—perfect for dancing.

"You look beautiful," Neville said.

"It's perfect," Luna nodded, flouncing across the room towards Ginny to kiss her cheek and play with the fabric of her skirt. "It's so you."

Ginny nodded and rubbed at her eyes before turning to Madelinka. "It is."

"I'm just glad that you like it, dear," Madelinka said.

"I do," Ginny said. She flicked her wrist again and the skirt tumbled back down. She smiled. "I really do. I don't want to take it off."

They didn't take pictures, just in case, but spent more time looking at the dress and playing with the skirt and inquiring about the spells that operated it. Madelinka's lips were sealed on that front, but she was happy to watch them go.

"You're getting married in this dress, sis?" George asked her.

Ginny paused and nodded.

"I… I think that it's a dress I can be happy in, even if we're going to be missing some important people there," she said chewing her lip. "I think that's my favourite part about it. That and the fact that I know exactly how hard Harry is going to lose his mind when he sees it."

"Oh absolutely," Hermione said. "The man has no chance."

Ginny smiled.

"I know it's superficial," Ginny shrugged. "I know it doesn't actually mean anything, whether or not you wear a nice dress or whether or not he sees the dress before our wedding day. But I'm glad we get to have this cheesy, traditional, _normal _thing."

"You do," Madelinka said, squeezing her hand. "This is yours and yours alone. Although you do have to take the dress off eventually if you want me to hem it."

"I suppose that's a worthy cause," Ginny said.


End file.
